Nothing Compared
by ToSayTheLeast
Summary: Emily Fields had long since moved on, but some wounds of Rosewood never healed into scars or became glorious memories. One of those wounds bore the name Maya St. Germain. As she returns to Rosewood, will she finally get her closure or the mystery remain?
1. Chapter 1: Last Memory

**Author's Note: I know this first chapter doesn't seem to have a lot to do with a romance story—and a lot to do with drama and horror—but please bear with it. I needed a background to start with before we get into Maya and Emily (and the rest of the crew). I promise that you'll get plenty of mush in the upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading. Please enjoy.**

Eleven Years Ago…

To say it had been a long few months didn't give justice to those that were at the receiving end of A's antics. Emily Fields had three secrets of her own: her sexuality, her scout letter, and her blood test. And for her friends and her sake lets not even bring up the "Jenna Thing" (only A—and maybe God—knew what would happen when that secret was out-ed).

In the eyes of the group, Emily Fields had the least to lose. Her sexuality was out and no one cared (except a man who was grasping at straws to make sure his daughter was the best swimmer on Rosewood Day's swim team and her mother experiencing normal sadness that her daughter would not have the life she always wanted for her—and even those two had been handled). All that left in A's grasp was a fake scout's letter and a test proving that HGH had showed up in her blood stream.

While, Hanna had to worry about her mother's felony, Aria was dating her English teacher and covering up the fact her brother's thievery, and Spencer had major concerns about her own family's secrets (she blacked-out when angry, she'd pawned her sister's wedding ring, she had won a national essay contest with a plagiarized paper, her father had some shady business with Jason, and she was the last of the four to see Alison alive).

But let's not downplay the seriousness of the danger Emily faces. A hit Hanna with a car. A killed Ian after he tried to kill his sister-in-law. And now A had made it Emily's turn to be in their limelight…

Emily Fields walked out of the police station her friends following closely behind her. They were silent, all of them in their own separate place. Hanna still had to face her father after destroying their wedding. Spencer had to deal with her father for bring attention to her family and her—again. Aria had to handle her mother finding out she was dating Ezra Fitz. And what was on Emily's mind?

Was she about to be taken away from all this? Her friends. Her home. A killer. A stalker. A lethal game. Her crazy exes (Ben and Paige). Maya. Maya, she'd just gotten another chance to be with Maya. Was she destined to lose Maya yet again? 

Emily stopped at her car before thinking better of it. "Spence, can you take my car home? I need to clear my head." She held out the keys.

"Em, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you just got let out of the hospital for carbon monoxide after A locked you in a aluminum barn and—not that I'm ungrateful—we have no idea who dragged you out of the barn," despite her words she took the keys from Emily, "and what about your parents? Their plane lands soon. They'll want to talk to you, make sure your alright."

"Why do you think I need to clear my head? What if they make me go back to Texas with them?" Emily looked at her friends hopelessly. "I need to think of something that will make them let me stay." She raked a hand through her dirt filled hair, and suddenly, remembers that she is still in her dress for the wedding. She walks around to the back seat and grabs her swim bag—even though she could no longer swim she still kept it in her car. "I am going to change and go for a run."

After a while Emily's run broke down into a walk, looking at the light as dawn slowly broke the darkness of the night. It was a gorgeous morning, slightly chilly without the warmth of the sun, but the spring leaves were in full bloom and the flower buds were starting to open. She walked over to the side of the road and picked up a wild rose she spotted, thinking of Maya.

She twirled it lightly in her fingers and took out her phone and brought up Maya's number. Emily knew she'd be waking Maya, but she wanted to see Maya one last time before she dealt with her parents. She wanted Maya to know she liked the new her. She was still the laid back, fun person she'd fallen for with her sense of humor and quiet wisdom, but Maya now possessed the knowledge she didn't need drugs to be happy or badass. She picked up on the fourth ring and spoke groggily, "Emily? I know you like to wake up insanely early, but some of us like to get our beauty sleep." She said in good-humor before adding, "Is everything alright?"

"Good Morning, Maya." Her smile heard over the phone. "I'm fine—now. I need to talk to you." She paused before adding. "It's important."

Maya sighed and Emily could hear her kick the covers from her body as she got out of bed. "Where am I meeting you?" She relents, hearing the curiosity over the phone.

"I think I am about twenty minutes out of Rosewood." She looks around for familiar surroundings. "Yeah, I'm heading towards Buck's County."

Maya put the phone on speaker as she got dressed. "Christ, how long have you been walking?" Rosewood may have been a small town, but it was complete with huge farms and wide open spaces. It was quite a hike to get out of Rosewood. "I'll be their in about twenty-five minutes." They said their good-byes and hung up the phone.

Emily continued to think about the previous day. How had she gone from a morning with Maya to a hospital from A to an interview room for Alison? Then it all became clear! How had she missed it before? How did she not realize that A was so close?

It had been about fifteen minutes when Emily heard it. Snap! She was still jumpy after A's massage and A's GPS trick, but she shook it off. These were the woods. Woods made noises. It didn't mean anyone was following her.

Beep. Her cell phone rang out a text message received. She figured it was Maya, so she took out her phone. She saw the blocked number and her heart skipped a beat. She took a deep breath and opened the message. She froze.

Snap! This time it was still to the right, but closer. And she was on the ground. She hadn't heard the gun, except for a slight click of its silencer. Three shots flew from the coverage of the trees. The rose slipped from her fingers. She was on the ground. Shock and more pain than she ever thought possible swarmed her body before everything went dark. Was she going to die?

The text was simple: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You should take a page out of Hanna and Wilden's book. Know when to let an investigation go. –A

A black clothed figure stepped from the woods. After making sure Emily was no longer aware of anything around her, A picked up the phone, "You may have outlasted Alison, but none of you will outlast me." With that the figure headed back into the woods and the unknown.

Maya knew something was wrong. She could sense it and the moment she didn't see Emily's tall figure walking along the road her fears grew. She nearly passed the scene in the early morning dawn, but then she saw her. She stopped her car with a screech and leapt from the car. "Emily!"

She pulled out her phone, dialing 911. She told them the information necessary trying not to panic. "Emily!" She dropped the phone, listening to the operator on speaker as she waited for the ambulance and police.

They arrived within fifteen minutes, but it seemed like an attorney. And as the ambulance left and the police started to pull up. Maya was covered in Emily's blood and the tears were falling down her face as she knelt on the ground beside the pool of Emily's blood. The last thing she saw that day was the pretty white rose dyed red with her first true love's blood. Had it been meant for her? Or had the shooter left it?


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Back To Rosewood

**Author's Note: Hello, my dear readers. Here is Chapter Two of my first FanFic, I know not much about Maya and Emily up to this point. Please bear with me, there will be plenty in the next chapter (Chapter 3: Wait… It' s Maya's?) Please review so know if this is worth reading.**

Emily Fields stepped out of her rental car and looked around the familiar town square. It was so much the same, and yet so much differed from her time here. The faces bore little resemblance to anyone she knew. The name of some of the shops had changed. And Rosewood was no longer regarded with the same fear that it once had.

Although A had never been caught and Emily had no idea who had put her through all the nightmares she'd experienced, she was happy to be back home. She still bore the scars of this town. Some of them were permanent and literal and others were caused by the questions left unanswered and her regrets.

She took a seat near the window and wondered if she would recognize Spencer when she arrived, ordering a coffee while she waited. Emily liked to think she would, but—always the pessimist—feared she would not.

Emily took a sip of her coffee. In her nervousness, she had arrived rather early, so she watched the lazy town activity out of The Grille window. She recalled the last moments she'd spent here…

It hadn't been with friends. It hadn't been with Maya…Maya. She'd spent it answering questions with lies. She lied about why she was shot. She lied about what happened to her phone. She lied about knowing anyone that would want to hurt her. And she lied about any connection it might have to the previous day's events.

Or, well, the previous week's events, as she had been in a coma for the past five days. And after the last questions were answered, she hadn't been allowed to see her friends or say any good byes. She had been hurried on a plane and told to never look back.

Emily wished she could be okay with the decision her parents had made for her, but she had wanted her four best friends. She had pined for the girl she felt she might love. And she would have given anything to be with her old teammates, but for once there was no reasoning with her parents.

They had placed her in a private school, hired the best physical therapist, and researched every college they could find with a former Olympiad for a swim coach. They had drowned her in making the dream she had carried since she was a child come true.

In her heavy thoughts, Emily had completely entered her own world. But then after leaving Rosewood she had found her only friend and peace within her own mind. Whether it be thinking of the future or trying to scoop out the past, she was content with just having herself. 

As she got older, she had become less and less at ease with how she had left situations here. She had abandoned her friends when they needed her most. She had left unresolved feeling for Maya she could never get away. She even carried the concern over how Paige was doing in her war with her sexuality. And Emily became more and more determined to get the answers.

Spencer spotted Emily immediately, it wasn't all that hard considering her face had been plastered in ads and shown in commercials as she accumulated her fame as an Olympic Gold Medalist—now holding not just one but five gold medals. And as the CEO and publisher of Now for Sports magazine, Emily Fields' name was constantly coming up at her work.

Especially the fact that the Olympiad had not given a single interview for magazines or television—other than to congratulate Team USA on their accomplishments and hard work—it was good to know that fame hadn't gone to her head. Although, Spencer doubted Emily's silence had anything to do with her being modest and everything to do with A. 

Spencer walked over to the table Emily occupied and sat down. She ordered her own Gin Tonic before interrupting her friend's thoughts. "Well, well, well, stranger, long time no see." She smiled. No one blamed Emily for her absence over the past eleven years, they were just happy she was alive. Happy A had not claimed a second of her friends.

Emily's head snapped away from the window and looked towards Spencer. Flashing her killer grin, "Spencer, God, you look amazing! How has everyone been—has it been eleven years already?—since I was shipped away?" She picked up her coffee and took a sip, realizing it was now cold.

"Well, I am as you always expected—a workaholic—and became the CEO of Now for Sports magazine. Hanna became a personal shopper for the stars," She accented Hanna's career with a flutter of her eye lashes. "Aria is a writer—to no one's surprise—and paints in between books." She smiled. "It's good to know that despite…everything…we all managed to become the people we wanted to be." She rambled, nervous about speaking with Emily after so long. "What about you? What brings you back to Rosewood?"

Emily sighed and sat back. "Well, you run a sport's magazine, so I assume you know what I've been up to. As for being back here, I couldn't leave this place with the last memories I carried: Alison's death," Emily looked around instinctively before continuing, "A's stunts, and no good byes." Taking another sip of coffee, "And with my swim career done, I needed to figure out where to go from there. I decided I needed to come back here—and told myself now is as good a time as any and that I should do it before I get busy pursuing whatever goal I set for myself next."

Emily and Spencer spent another two hours chatting about their lives and tales of the past they'd been dying to tell the each other. It was clear that even after eleven years apart their friendship remained—to both of the women's relief and joy.

Hanna and Aria were out of town for work, but they all four had agreed to get together when they returned to town the following week. Emily was confident; now, she still had the friends she'd wept to be around other last eleven years…

All that left was one festering question—one she itched to have answered. Emily and Spencer had fallen into a comfortable silence over dessert. Emily looked up at Spencer and she could see the question that consumed her friend. She wanted to know about Maya. Spencer grinned and looked down at her plate, waiting for Emily to ask.

Emily opened her mouth to ask it, but Spencer had an idea. She placed her fork on her empty plate and pulled out her wallet. "Why don't we pay for this and go for a walk?" She looked at the bill and placed the amount and the tip on the table.

"I could have paid." Emily objected. "But a walk sounds nice." She'd ask about Maya later.

They stood and headed out the door, speaking nonchalantly about the stores that had been replaced and old classmates until they arrived at a small store decorated with graffiti. "I need to get Aria's birthday present," Spencer commented and held open the door with a smirk. "To think of it, you probably do to."

Emily laughed, her eyes gleaming. "I'm just glad I am still friend enough to be obligated to get her a birthday present… Now, I was wondering about one other question_"

Spencer looked at Emily with knowing eyes. "Em, I know you too well to not know the one topic you have yet to bring up that you want to bring up. Maya." She smiled. "She moved back to Rosewood High her senior year—in face her family ended up buying your old home."

Spencer looked through art supplies thinking of what they could do for Aria as she talked. "Still lives there. She's a painter, as I'm sure you know."

Emily had known that. She had seen one of Maya's paintings at an art gallery in Italy and bought it. She had it hanging above the fireplace in her condo in New York.

"And I don't think she would mind the idea of seeing you while you are in town." Spencer picked up a wooden art chest, thinking of getting it personalized for Aria. She had been complaining about hers starting to fall apart.

"So where are you staying while you're in town?" Spencer wondered suddenly.

Emily looked up at Spencer. "I was planning to check into the Inn after our meeting."

"Stay at my place. God knows you'll probably end up there most of the time anyway," Spencer pointed out before Emily could politely reject. "Not like I have a private life and Hanna and Aria stay with me when they aren't traveling the world for work. It only be right the same apply to you."

Emily nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She relented to Spencer's request.


	3. Chapter 3: Upon Sight

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all those that have been reading up until this point. I hope you enjoy my take on Emily and Maya's future. I would love to hear your thoughts, so please review.**

As Emily and Spencer debated over their gift choices for Aria's birthday, the owner of An Art's Life, returned from checking on stock in the back. Maya had heard the carriage bells announce their presence, hoping to make a sale. She was still a relatively new artist, so this store was her main source of income.

Maya wasn't surprised to see Spencer in her store. She had been good friends with her, Aria, and Hanna over the years, but Spencer didn't usually bring company. She could hear the two speaking, but had yet to see either of them, so she walked over to the aisle to see if a hand was needed.

Maya froze when she saw who was with Spencer. It had been eleven years since she'd last seen the person standing with Spencer, laughing. And her last memory wasn't a pleasant one.

It was a memory of fear and great sadness for her. Maya's heart beat fast and her mouth was dry. Emily Fields was back in town. The love of her life was standing in her shop—alive and well.

The last time Maya had seen Emily. She had thought for sure their next meeting would be at Emily's funeral. She was glad it hadn't been, but Maya wished eleven years didn't have to past for it to stop being her last memory of Emily.

"Emily." Maya's voice cracked with emotion as she softly said the name…

Emily frozen and her heart rate doubled. Could it be? Could it possibly be? She slowly turned around, her hope soaring. But then she realized she had no idea if Maya would be happy to see her. In this reappearance of Maya , Emily hadn't been able to focus on anything other than the fact she was in the same room as the first girl she'd ever loved. "Hello Maya." She offered a bright smile, hoping anger hadn't been the emotion Maya had used when saying her name—hoping that she'd be happy to see her.

Both fumbled to find the right words to speak—neither willing to mess up this reunion. Emily's mind started working and her tongue untied itself, find the perfect thing to say, "I saw your gallery when it toured in Italy. I particularly enjoyed the painting _Cliffhanger_."

Maya's took in each of Emily's words as if they were their own sentence. She knew that painting; of course she knew that painting. Emily had inspired that paint. It would be rather obvious to Emily. It featured a white rose sitting in a pool of blood. "Someone either has a sick sense of humor or has become full of them self since the last time I've seen them."

Emily smirked. "Of course it's the latter, I mean, I am a Gold Medalist after all." She joked with Maya easily.

For years Maya had pondered that simple flower—for years it had consumed Maya's mind frustrating, angering, saddening her to the point she wished she'd never seen it. For five days, Maya had been filled with the fear Emily would take the answer to the grave. And then for the rest of eleven years, she had had try and forget that rose existed. She had tried for years to get over the idea Emily was alive, but never coming back to her…

"We never did get to talk about what was important enough to wake me up at five in the morning." Maya hadn't been able to get the thought of what Emily bring up the object of all her question so simple—so perfectly, in a way that answered what her mind always wanted. And never did she think it would bring such bitterness and depression crashing down upon her.

"And I never got to thank you for not going back to sleep after get my call." Emily walked closer to Maya. "It has never been lost on me that if you hadn't_"

Maya cut Emily off, not wanting to even consider the possibility. "Now I wish I'd never sold that painting," Strategically changing the subject back to a happier note. Emily laughed, causing Maya to scowl. "What's so funny about that?"

"I should probably add that I was the buyer of that painting." Emily answered her anger. 

Maya's eyes widened. "You bought one of my paintings?" She continued without an answer. "I could never get it out of my mind." Her voice dropping down to a near whisper, "I never knew what it meant—why it was there that day." 

Emily blushed slight. Maya smiled, Emily Fields was still Emily Fields. She was still the slightly shy, outrageously gorgeous, too polite person she had known in high school, except now it was eleven years later and everything was different. This wasn't high school anymore and she couldn't let herself be fooled into thinking so. "I was taking a walk to clear my head after leaving the police station as a prime suspect in Alison's murder. I'd been thinking of you and when I saw it I knew I wanted to bring it to you." She paused; stopping herself from adding that she'd wanted to get back together as a couple to the memory. Who would it help?

But then, Maya was curious about why she'd asked to meet her at five in the morning and that was the answer. Should she lie? Should she bring up the devastating truth? She was none too sure of the answer to either of her mind's questions. It frustrated her nearly as much as having one more chance with Maya taken from her again, by someone other than her own hands.

Spencer watched the two as they spent more time staring at each other than speaking. She could tell that it was only awkward for her. These two were unaware of anything other than the long lost love they'd thought forever gone…

Emily cleared the lump from her throat. "How about…we go to dinner—or whatever you prefer—and catch up?"

Maya looked into Emily's soulful eyes—glad to see growing up hadn't made them cynical or cold—and saw the worry, and the hope. Maya couldn't even imagine saying no to anything she asked in this moment.

She'd waited years to hear those words. And now her dream could become more than just a dream and maybe blossom into a beautiful reality.

"Hmm" Maya feigned having to think about it, lightening the tension that was so thick in the air a knife could have cut it. "I'd have to check my schedule… I am pretty sure I have nothing to do at seven-thirty."

Maya St. Germain, a calendar? The thought brought a laugh out of Spencer; as she moved further away from the two, knowing this conversation was near over. She also knew it would be awkward for Emily to know that she'd listened to the conversation.

"I'll see you then." Emily flashed that killer smile once more as Maya moved in to hug Emily, but they were so close… It been way too long since they'd had been this close, placing an unexpected kiss on the other's cheek.

Looking back, they could both see the kiss had always been their intention.

Maya backed away to the door of her storage room. "I believe you know where to find my home." She smirked... And she was gone.

Emily snapped back into reality and moved around the aisle to Spencer. "I just saw Maya St. Germain…" Dazed, she stated the obvious. "I'm having dinner with her tonight…"


	4. Chapter 4: Somethings Remain the Same

Same day: 3:00PM

Emily let out a frustrated sigh. What was she suppose to wear? She was having dinner with someone she very much still had feelings for, and she had nothing to wear. And the meager wardrobe she did own was being sent from Europe.

She looked at the few outfits she had brought with her, all of them either too casual or too business chic. She threw another dress bag on the bed, deeming it unworthy of the occasion.

A knock came at her door, causing Emily to stop her scavenge for an outfit. Hanna stood in the doorway. "Looks like you need some help," She smirked, Emily sighed. "Come on, I have the perfect outfit in mind for you…"

Emily looked at Hanna, the idea of shopping with Hanna for clothes always made Emily wary, "What's this little shopping trip going to cost me?" She grabbed her wallet, giving up on the meager selection of clothes she had scattered over her bed.

"Oh, it will be worth it." Hanna dragged Emily out of the bedroom and the two headed into town.

6:45PM

Emily let out a sigh of relief; Hanna finally seemed to understand the style Emily had wanted for this evening. Emily hadn't liked any of the business suits she had with her, but this casual outfit was perfect for her. The color of black worked amazingly with her complexion. The silk, long-sleeved dress shirt had the top two buttons undone, complimenting her body perfectly. The black slacks fit—and worked a lot better—than the skirts she had packed. And for a splash of color, a rather flimsy scarf in scarlet red was tied around her neck.

"This doesn't close to what I thought you had in mind when you took me out shopping…" Emily smiled. "And it goes with either of the venues I choose for this evening…depending on," she tried to think of the right wording, "vibe I get from Maya."

Hanna shook her head. "Maya would be crazy not to want you back," always the hopeless romantic.

"Hanna not everyone has your love for me, or your thought process." Emily hastily continued. "This dinner sets the tone for our relationship—whatever that may entitle—forever. If I over commit, I could scare her away. If I am too casual, she could think I just want to be friends—which I am not saying I want more, I just don't know if that is even on the table anymore." She efficiently stopped Hanna's question before she asked it.

"Now, where did we put my heels?" Emily didn't see why she needed heels, but Hanna insisted were needed to finish her attire for the evening.

"Thank you." Emily took them from Hanna. She pulled them on and then shrugged into the black leather jacket she had already owned. It wasn't far enough into fall for it to be necessary in the day, but Rosewood's nights could become a little chilly. "See you later." She said her goodbye to Hanna and went to pick up Maya.

7:29PM

Emily looked at steps letting to Maya's house and then to the single white orchid in her hand. She exhaled slowly and walked to the door, checking her watch. She knocked on the bright red door.

She heard Maya moving throughout the house. She must have knocked into something, because she heard a crash and then a muttered string of curses. The chains on the door rattled and Maya standing in light of the doorway, illuminating her amazing red dress.

It took Emily's breath away. It fit her form like a second skin with an elegant white, silk stole. Emily smiled. "Emily," Maya smiled, "Must you always be prompt? I just need to find my other heel and we can go." She rushed back into the house, leaving the door open for Emily.

Emily watched her rush out of the room in search of the missing shoe and took the chance to look around. The room was filled with canvases in various forms of completion. All differed in subject and all masterfully done.

The walls they leaned against were all in bold, bright colors that showcased the personality of its tenant. Bold red hallway, deep gold trimming, beautiful teak floors done in a cherry finish. Not at all like the plain apartment she had lived the past few years, while training and competing with Team USA.

Emily didn't even hear Maya return from the room to her right as she admired the home. Maya just stood there for a moment, "I always enjoyed living in a state of disarray…it's lived in."

Emily jumped slightly and turned to Maya. "I like the colors you chose and the artwork is amazing. Emily held out the single flower, "For you."

Maya smiled at the gesture. Mature charm, an interesting choice of flower for this dinner. "Let me put it in water and we can get on our way." Emily followed Maya into a clear unused kitchen. She pulled out an old glass soda bottle, filling it with water. She stuck the white orchid into it. She placed it on the small table that contained a newspaper and an abandoned cup of coffee. "Now I am ready." She gave Emily that smile…you know the one…the one that conveyed every intention in one quick flash.

Emily smiled and led Maya to her rental car, a Fiat Bugster (which despite its name was a sleek looking, yet environmentally-friendly car. She opened the door for Maya before taking the driver's seat.

"So where are we going for this dinner?" Maya asked curiously.

"I made reservations at Bijou's Bistro." Emily stated simply. It was a hot new restaurant that just opened up in Philadelphia, making it hard to get into, but she'd heard the food was amazing and it been a long time since she had been able to eat something not approved by her trainers.

"I've wanted to try there." Maya smiled. "It seems being an Olympic Gold Medalist has its perks." She said in her usual humorous manner, causing Emily to blush which in turn caused Maya's smile to widen.

At Bijou's Bistro…

The restaurant was had an intimate modern design. The soft low hanging lights, gleaming chrome. Tables for two made with wooden chairs and three various size candles as a centerpiece.

The maitre d' led them quickly to their corner table, pulling out chairs for both of the customers and handing them their menus. Their server quickly came and offered them wine. Emily and Maya picked a light, but mature white wine as they looked over the menu. 

As they settled down with their appetizer, Maya and Emily made light conversation. "Other than training and going to my art galleries, what did you do in your spare time?" Maya asked with a laughing gleam in her eyes.

Emily sat down her wine and crossed her legs. "Well, I was often exhausted and used the time to sleep or just relax in my condo, but of course I visited some of the more famous places of Italy." She looked back into her time there. "The architecture is truly amazing and the ruins of Pompeii…it's hard to believe they had such artistic abilities so long ago."

Maya smiled at Emily's answer, having appreciated Italy herself. Emily was quiet for a moment. "So you art career really took off. I bet that felt amazing."

"Well, like the Olympic Gold Medals for you, this was my dream, so I'm sure you can relate to how I felt; except I was so nervous before my first showing I must have worn a hole through the gallery floor. And I was amazed I didn't speak gibberish." Maya chuckled.

Emily nodded. "I remember at my condo after the first match I was shaking so bad I couldn't even pick up the television remote. Then my teammates whisked me away to some night club to celebrate."

They chatted like this throughout dinner. They talked about the remainder of high school: Emily's physical therapy, Maya going to art school. They talked about getting to where they were now, important relationships. "So how are your parents?" Maya asked carefully.

Emily was quiet for a moment. "Well, they still live in Texas, but both are retired now. Last time I checked they were vacationing in Fiji. I haven't really had a chance to talk to them since I got back state-side." She finished off her second glass of wine. They talked awhile about her mother coming to accept Emily full, finally.

After dinner…

It was nearly twelve-thirty when they pulled up in front of Maya's home. Emily opened the car door for Maya and walked her to her stoop. "I had a lot of fun tonight." She pulled her keys out of her small handbag, twirling them in her hand.

Emily smiled, "Me, too." She stood a foot or so from Maya. "We should try this again sometime soon."

Maya looked at Emily. "So how long are you planning to stay in town…or are you returning here?"

Emily smiled. "I hadn't decided, but I think I might start searching for a place."

Maya nodded and handed Emily her phone number. "Well, call me some time or you know where to find me." She opened her door and turned back to Emily to say goodnight.

Emily stepped closer. The kiss was sweet, innocent, but still full of passion and the magic that still somehow existed between them. It seemed to last forever, but was not all that long in reality. "I'll be sure to be in touch." Emily whispered breathlessly after they ended the kiss. "Goodnight Maya."

"Goodnight Emily." And with that Maya exited into her apartment. Maya leaned against the door, her heart pounding in her chest. Emily stayed on the stoop for a moment, calming her own heart before moving to her car.


	5. Chapter 5: Walk Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long pause in updating. I just couldn't seem to find the perfect scene to focus on for the next chapter. I have rewritten this chapter four times now. The first I had Emily chatting with Aria about the date, the next I had Emily dealing with an idea she had with the entire crew. Then I had Emily looking at potential swimmers to train, while Maya deals with the frustration that comes from being an artist. But I didn't feel satisfied with them.**

Emily Fields walked quietly along the road, early in the morning as she had that faithful day eleven years ago. She knew it may not be the happiest thought, but she had to see the place she had been shot—it seemed so unreal. She had the scar. She remembered the therapy. She remembered the pain. But she couldn't wrap her mind around it.

As she looked along the road, she realized her thoughts were much the same as they had been all those years ago. She still questioned what the future held—feared it (not in the same way albeit, but feared nevertheless). She still wondered where her relationship with Maya was heading.

At least A was well in the past and she could move on with her life. The police never caught A, never knew about A. They never caught Ali's killer either (or her own—clearly). Emily still found herself pondering A. They had had theories about A's identity, but to this day they could never be for sure. She wondered what happened to A after she got shot…

Her parents hadn't let her speak to anyone from Rosewood after that, monitoring her calls, her computer, and anything else she could have used to keep in touch. And the four had yet to sit down in talk about it. What was the point? A was well in the past and there was no need to relive the horrors.

She sighed. A lot had changed when she had moved to Texas, mostly good, but the unanswered questions had left a cloud above her head for a long time after that. She had abandoned her friends and it hadn't really bugged her, because she wasn't going to get shot again. But she had abandoned her friends and the loyalty she had towards those she cared about caused her almost as much pain. Her mother had accepted and slowly grew to be proud of her gay daughter, even joining PFLAG, but Maya still had a bigger place in her heart than a first time love long ended.

Emily had admitted to herself looking back that she had been attracted to Alison, but there was a big difference between attraction and love. In high school, that line is blurred, but looking back one can tell the difference. Alison had been the fun friend and the bad influence. She had been the thrill and the trouble. She had also caused a lot of pain and worrying on Emily's behalf.

Emily was startled out of her thoughts when someone called her name. She looked up and there stood Maya, about ten feet away about to get into her car. Emily grinned as she walked towards Maya. "Hello, Maya."

"Hello, Emily."

Both of them were beaming at each other. Emily noted that Maya had probably been painting a scene of something in the area as she was wearing paint splattered clothing and had her supplies loaded onto the backseat with one painting leaning against the trunk of the car.

Maya had called Emily ten times before she had finally gotten a response. It reminded her of the Emily she had known in high school, always thinking, always analyzing. She also remembered that same girl may have gotten shot for some of those thoughts on this exact road, "Deep thoughts?"

"Just thinking about the past," Emily commented, glad that talking to Maya was just as easy as it had been in high school. "It's funny how so many of the same questions I have." She looked around. "Probably has to do with how I left things here. I had so many questions that I had not the slightest clue towards the answer."

Maya nodded, seeing Emily pondering her words. "Maybe you can still find the answers. Maybe someone can help you find those answers."

Emily was in her thoughts again. "I was getting help answering them back then, but we never came any closer to knowing or we'd be lead in the wrong direction. Then I got shot."

Maya frowned. "Do these questions have anything to do with why you were shot?" And as she watched Emily stiffen momentarily, she knew she had gotten an answer to one of her questions. Not just her girl had been involved in what got her shot.

Maya had had a lot of questions about that morning as well. Why had someone wanted to shot Emily? Sweet, funny, loving Emily? What had happened the day before this shooting? Why had Emily called her? Had she known she was in trouble? Why had she had the rose in her possession?

She could speculate, but she had no sure answers. Emily returning finally offered her a chance to find the answers. Emily had been special to Maya. She had liked Justin (her boyfriend from California), but Emily had been the only person that had made her feel as if she was truly special. Not that she didn't know she was special she knew she was special; it was that she could be that special to someone else. It just made her want the answers about Emily and their relationship then and now even more.

Emily frowned, wondering if it was okay to tell Maya now. They knew Maya wasn't A. Emily knew Maya wasn't A. But did that make it alright—safe—to talk about A? Emily and her friends didn't because living it was enough, but Maya had no clue about what had happened. All she knew was someone had wanted Emily dead. "It's a long story. It's a difficult story." Emily started.

How did one explain A? They had only told Dr. Sullivan and no one had ever found her, but Emily doubted A was following them all these years. "I only ever told one person—Dr. Sullivan about it. Why don't we go to a café or some place else and talk?"

Maya's eyes flickered with curiosity. What could Emily be keeping a secret? What caused all those questions and emotions to show through her eyes? What were the questions that showed in her eyes? The emotions: Fear, unknowing, relief.

This was going to be a long conversation. She wondered if it would leave her with more questions than answers.


	6. Chapter 6: The Tale of A

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! It helps keep me motivated to write the story. I have a few ideas for this story, so I can say it isn't going to end any time soon. I am sorry for the inconsistency in updating. I've had a lot of school work lately, so I'll try to update more frequently, but no promises.**

Maya watched as Emily needlessly busied herself with the task of stirring her coffee. She hadn't said a word the entire way to the café or a single word since they got there, so Maya sat there and waited until Emily was ready to talk. She could tell Emily wanted to talk—had even started to say something, but she always went back to silent contemplation—but she had no idea were to start.

Emily looked up at Maya for the tenth time in about fifteen minutes. "Telling this memory goes against everything we taught ourselves during high school." She decided that was a good as any place to start. "Telling this was dangerous—and always came with consequences." She was silent for a minute, not for effect—she already had Maya's full attention—but to see what part to tell first. She had no idea were this nightmare began, nor did she have any idea what the ending was.

"It started with high school; I guess when the five of us became friends. I don't know why Alison wanted to have us as her friends—probably just to say she could make anything she wanted happen. If that meant making nerds, geeks, and the too unique to be cool fit in so be it. Alison was always like that—you couldn't tell her no or say she couldn't do something." Emily was no longer sitting at a table with Maya as she went on. She was reliving her thoughts.

Emily started with her tale. It's what she knew best and would make the most sense to Maya. "That's what first attracted me to her. I can't count the number of times I would watch her with her old friends and wonder how she did it—how she managed to be so confident, so herself, without any regard of what anyone else thought, because she made people see what she wanted them to." Emily smiled. "She was my first crush. I think she knew that before we even became friends. I think that's why she picked me—'she was so popular other girls fell for her' type deal.

"She would taunt me with it. She knew exactly what to press. She loved being able to do that with everyone around her. It was always simple—maybe a gift from a vacation 'for my special girl' or 'because you understand me better' or 'because you're my favorite'." Emily smiled pitifully. "And I fell for it. I bathed in it. And that was how it went until Jenna showed up." Emily paused again, she hated talking about Jenna.

"Jenna had that same go-with-me-or-go-to-hell attitude that Alison had, but when she first arrived here she seemed like a better person. And I was tired of being strung along by Alison."

"I was dating Ben by this point, but it was only serious in rumors and lies we told. I had started dating him because Alison said that it would look good. And it did. The two swim stars dating was like a couple out of a movie." Emily chuckled. "I noticed Jenna the first time while dancing with Ben at a Halloween party. Jenna and Alison had both dressed up as Lady GaGa—and Jenna had been told better. So when I say her at that party, I wondered how she did it. How she defied Alison. It made me like Jenna, because I wished I could do that."

"That was the first time Alison made a direct comment about me being gay. She just said, 'don't worry I won't say anything.' I was so scared when I heard those words. Was it obvious? Did everyone know already? So I panicked and went back to Alison because I didn't know what else to do."

"Her taunting got worse after that, but Alison was still threatened by Jenna. She couldn't have that, so she made Jenna's life hell. I felt so bad for Jenna—back then. We'd learn the truth about Jenna later."

"Let's put Jenna aside for a moment, she is important, but I'm getting ahead of the past." Emily took a drink of her coffee, rejoining the future. She didn't want to relive these memories—she just wanted to get them out so she could tell the story. "Alison had started to convince us of two things. One: Toby was a freak we had to be careful around. And two: someone was spying on us."

"You see, these two things are related, as she convinced us one day that Toby had been the one spying on us and that he needed to be taught a lesson."

Maya had listened carefully to the story up until this point. She wasn't sure what this had to do with Emily being shot or her questions, but she had the idea that there was still a lot to come. Emily was struggling again. Maya wondered what was bothering Emily, so she reached across the table and took her hand in hers. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Emily sighed. "If I tell you, it could ruin us. I know I have issues looking at myself in the mirror when I recall what I did that day. It was wrong, inhumane. We should have done something. But" Emily let out a deep breath, "maybe when the story is done—if you listen to all of it…" She went back to the story.

"This is where the story all connects this far. Alison was threatened by Jenna. Jenna was Toby's stepsister. Toby needed to be taught a lesson—but as the four of us relived these memories we realized something—maybe Toby was never the target. The target was Jenna. Toby was just a good guy that got manipulated by two people—first Jenna, then Alison."

"Alison was going to through a stink bomb into the garage Toby spent a lot of time in. No one was meant to get hurt. She told us to wait there, so we just watched Alison open the door and throw in the stink bomb." She paused. "We knew something bad happened the moment Ali froze at that door before throwing the stink bomb. We knew something even worse happened when we saw the garage go up in flames. And Alison went running. We stayed across the street."

"What could we do? We didn't know what happened. Then we saw Toby carry Jenna out of the garage. Her face—the moment we saw what happened to her. Alison told us to shut up. She had a plan." Emily frowned. "Alison always had a plan. She always knew exactly what to do. I wish we hadn't listened to her, but we did. We went back to Spencer's and waited."

"The next day we found out Toby had confessed to setting the fire."

Maya looked at Emily. Emily had caused Jenna to go blind? This wasn't making sense, but she didn't let go of Emily's hand.

"Jenna and Toby were gone after that. Alison's rivals were gone, so peace was restored. During this time, I kissed Alison, twice. The first we were talking about _Great Expectations _at the school library. She read me a passage about Pip and Estella and I leaned over and I kissed her."

"I wrote her a letter about my feelings after that." Emily squeezed Maya's hand without thinking. She was over Alison, but when her first crush rejected her it was difficult. "And kissed her again in the locker room, she told me it was just practice for guys." Emily shrugged her shoulders like she did when trying to forget hurt or anger.

Emily looked at Maya. "Alison disappeared not very long after that. And I was able to forget those memories. I'd wished they had stayed buried."

"Then you moved to town. I hadn't felt feelings for anyone after Ali disappeared, but I liked you. Not for the reason I liked Alison or Jenna. I guess you could say you had that same I'm going to do what I want and not worry what other's think way about you, but you didn't have the malice or need for people to agree with you." Emily smiled. "That was when the past started to come back. Someone was following the four of us."

"I remember the first note I received. It was the day I walked you home and we nearly kissed. 'Hey, Em! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss!' It was sighed A." Emily laughed—sadly—again. "I was still being taunted with it."

"And they—A—continued to use it against me. We didn't know it at first, but the four of us were all getting these messages about secrets only Ali knew. We actually found out when her body turned up we were all receiving them. It was why when her body turned up we were confused. No one knew these secrets except Alison."

Emily paused and looked at Maya. "They used you against me. They took the pictures from us at the photo booth." She looked at her abandoned coffee. "They made sure I knew they had them, so I ran from you and went to Toby. No one liked that, except A. And in the end at Homecoming, I gave A exactly what they needed to get Toby away for awhile. I still am not sure why—we think it maybe to set him up as the Ali's murderer." 

"While I was dealing Toby, I found out my mom was trying to find a way to say she knew about us. A had sent her the pictures. They liked to mess with our lives. Nothing was off limits."

Maya looked at Emily. "What did A do to the rest of your friends? You said that you were all receiving the messages."

"Well, everyone has secrets. Aria was hiding her father's infidelity and was dating her teacher. Spencer likes to steal her sister's boyfriends and work. Hanna had an eating disorder." Maya looked at Emily.

"How do you say those so easily?" She asked in wonder.

"Because I did worse then break up marriages and make us lose the confidence we'd gained. A hit Hanna with a car, when she thought she knew he A was. A saved Spencer when Ian tried to push her off a bell tower. A tried to pit us against each other for awhile and when that didn't work A tried to get us charged with murder."

"While you were away, A targeted me. They poisoned me with HGH, which gave me an ulcer. A showed me how easy it would be to strangle me by pretending to be a masseuse." Emily closed her eyes for a moment. "So we told someone. We told Dr. Sullivan and she disappeared."

"Then using her disappearance, they made everyone but I do a task. Little did I know, I was A's target. They locked me in an aluminum barn with a running car. My friends had to save me, but we hadn't realized we were all the targets, not Dr. Sullivan or me. A framed us for murder. They gave us the murder weapon and made sure we looked guilty with it."

Emily looked at our hands. "That happened the day before I was shot. I had gone for a walk to clear my head, because I had so many questions."

"I just kept walking. And I realized I came very close to being told we were going to Texas and I would never see my friends or you again. I picked the rose thinking of you. I didn't want to miss my chance with you, so I called you at—what was it five o'clock in the morning?"

"I got a text message after that. Telling me I should let good enough lie. And I could hear something in the woods, but it is the woods, so I didn't think anything of it. The last thing I remember is a black-clothed figure stepping out of the woods in front of me."

Maya squeezed Emily's hand; she didn't know what to think. How had Emily hidden all this? How had she lived hiding all this? How had she acted so normally? "How did you hide all of this? Act like nothing was wrong?" It wasn't disgust in her voice, but wonder.

Emily watched Maya, quietly. She saw all the questions flash through Maya's eyes. "We didn't. It just sounds too crazy to be real. So people called us liars. What could we do to make it believable? We tried and failed. We realized the consequences were too much to make it known."

"So why tell me now?"

"Because I didn't come back to make more questions, but to answer all those questions I had. I'm not going to find those by keeping secrets. That was our downfall last time. We all had our price and A knew that price. When I moved away we had three suspects: Garrett, Jason, and Jenna. We believed they could be working together."

"One last question, does Jenna know about you being at fault for her blindness?"

"Yes. Jenna always knew. We don't know how. She says Alison told her, but we aren't sure. It doesn't sound like something Alison would do, but then by the end of all that we didn't know if we even knew Alison, but we do believe she was targeted by A—too."

Maya tried to gather her thoughts. Was she okay with this? Emily still seemed like the Emily she knew. Emily felt guilt over what happened to Jenna—and if you believed in karma, being shot seemed like a good equalizer. "So what do you plan to do about it now?"

Emily let out another long breath; Maya hadn't left yet, "I'm not sure. It isn't an easy topic to discuss. These people killed at least one person with the chance of one of more having been murdered by them. Not to include the chance on Hanna's life and two on mine." She sighed, "If we knew what to do, we'd have done it a long time ago, because even our secrets weren't worth that fear…"

Maya nodded and ran her hand up Emily's arm. "We could talk to your friends…that might help."

Emily looked at Maya, "We?"

"You did tell me all this. Did I ever seem like the type to be scared away?" Maya smiled.

"Thank you." Emily looked at Maya, wanting to lighten the mood She was tired of answering questions, "Does this I can ask you out on a second date?"

"Hmm, what you have in mind?"

"Oh, maybe a real dinner somewhere…and a movie. I heard they have _I Walked with Zombies_ playing this weekend."

Maya laughed. "I see you really have been thinking about the past," referring to their first date when they'd gone to see the zombie flick. "Maybe we'll actually see what it's about this time around."


	7. Chapter 7: What Next?

**Author's Notes: I finally feel motivated for this story again, so here is the next chapter!**

Emily leaned over the center console of the car and kissed Maya sweetly on the lips. "Thank you." She opened her car door and looked at the abandoned house she'd asked be dropped off at. "Thank you for not running away. And thank you for the lift here."

"Emily," Maya placed her hand on her shoulder, keeping her from getting out of the car. "I love you," she said as Emily looked back towards you. "The past is the past. The only thing that matters when it comes to that is who that makes you now. And I like who you are in this moment. A lot."

She'd been grappling with what to say since Emily had confided in her and she was glad to finally have found something that sounded right. And looking at the emotions playing across Emily's face, Emily was too.

Emily took Maya's hand in her own, her heart pounding. "I love you, too, Maya." She leaned in and kissed Maya again. Her other hand moved up to Maya's cheek.

Maya pulled back slightly to catch her breath. "Why are you here anyway?" She looked at the dilapidated house they sat in front of.

"I'm thinking of buying it." Emily smiled. "I know Spencer doesn't mind me living with her, but if I am going to stay in Rosewood I need an actual home to live in." She turned to look at the house. "I passed this on my run this past week and got in contact with the owners. It's not much to look at now, but it has potential."

Maya smiled as Emily rambled on excitedly. Emily was right; it had the potential to be a gorgeous house. It was a brick structure with a porch going all the way around the first floor, while it held a few balconies on the second and the turrets gave the house a majestic look. But it looked like a lot of work. The roof looked about to cave in. The wood porches were rotted. And the paneling of the windows sported holes and had rotted as well. "Are you sure it's able to be saved?"

"That's why I am here right now. I asked the owners if I could have an inspector check it out. It isn't like money is an issue for me, I know a thing or two about carpentry, and I am not working at the moment." Emily pointed out.

Emily got a distant look in her eyes. "Up until now I was focused on making it big as an Olympic swimmer. And I accomplished that dream."

Maya considered what Emily said as she paused before continuing. "And it's time to think about where I go from being a professional swimmer. I have lived my dream. I could continue it and try for another Olympics in four years. I could train new swimmers for the Olympics. I have a degree in Business Marketing and Business Administration which I am letting go to waste. I could work here or I could go back to Texas. I have so much to decided and so many options."

Maya nodded, wondering what the future, as she mentioned Texas, held for them as a couple—that was what they were, wasn't it? Maya mentally shook that thought out of her head, but Emily was thinking along the same lines. She couldn't make up her mind about if it was too soon to be considering her relationship with Maya. She knew what her heart said, but the question was if that was the rational decision.

Maya looked at the house and stated the obvious. "Those are a lot of big decisions to make." She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she was allowed to have a say, but she was saved from hearing Emily's response and having to say more when the inspector pulled up.

"Want to join us?" Emily asked Maya as she stood from the car.

Maya turned off the car. "I have nothing better to do. Plus, you already dragged me out here. I might as well get something out of it."

"Are you…" The inspector looked at his clip board, "Miss Fields?" He looked back up, "As in Emily Fields, the Olympic Gold medalist?"

Emily couldn't help but laugh. She still wasn't use to the global recognition she know received. "That would be me."

The inspector nodded as he looked from Emily to the house. "Well if taking an interest in this house is a testament to your ambition I can see why you're successful."

Maya laughed at this. She wondered if Emily realized how on mark this man was.

"Well if that is your opinion before even looking at the inside of the house, I guess I have my work cut out for me." Emily sighed. "I believe the foundation is sound, but all I want to know is if I can make this place livable without it falling down on me."

The inspector nodded. "Well, let's get started." He started towards the house, hesitating at the porch steps.

Emily strategically climbed the five steps and turned to make sure Maya and the inspector made it without falling through. The inspector stopped at the railing and inspected the rot. "Well, you need a new porch, but I don't see termites as of yet…"

As the inspection continued, they concluded that the floors needed replaced along with the walls, piping, electrical wiring. The exterior walls had a few holes and the nothing was functional, but the supporting walls and foundation were secure. The roof needed replaced, but what remained of it seemed content with staying in place and there were no termites.

"You have a lot of work ahead of you if you decided to go through with purchasing this place, but with a lot of money and time I say it is doable." The inspector stepped onto the cracked stone walk away, handing a copy of the inspection list to Emily with a shake of his head.

Emily smiled. "Thank you for your time."

Maya took the list from Emily and looked all that had to be done and her head spun. "Are you seriously still considering buying this house?" She was torn between wanting Emily to stay and think of how much needed to be done to this place.

Emily laughed at Maya's expression. "As a matter of fact I have decided I will be buying it. The owners want it off their hands, I can see me living in this house, and even with that list I have the resources."

A few days later…

Emily walked into Maya's Art Shop and looked around. She didn't see Maya, but did spot Kara, a former classmate who worked here part time while her kids were at school. "Hello, today. Is Maya around?"

Kara looked up and smiled. Emily had become a regular figure in the shop. "Upstairs. I'm sure Maya wouldn't mind the distraction if it were you."

Emily nodded. "Thanks."

She headed towards the upstairs were Maya kept a studio for when she felt like a formal work environment. She used the key she had been given and stepped quietly into the studio. She felt the breeze of the open windows and smelled the paint fumes before she spotted Maya sitting at the window as she painted a cityscape of the town bustle below her.

Emily watched her as she finished the painting. She didn't know how long she stood there, nor did she care. She loved watching Maya paint. She always looked so focused and inspired. She tuned everything else out. Only the painting and its subject mattered and that concentration was something she was aware of herself.

Maya noticed Emily as she finished the painting and was only partly surprised. It wasn't the first time Emily had been standing there when she stopped painting. It probably wouldn't be the last. "How long have you been standing there?"

Emily snapped out of her thoughts. "I have no idea, doesn't matter." She smiled. "I just came by to see if you wanted to celebrate with me. I signed the deed to my new home this afternoon."

"What did you have in mind?" Maya asked.

"Oh, I figured dinner and then dancing, if you're up for it." She crossed the room to Maya. She kissed her gently in greeting. "So what do you think?"

Maya wondered how Emily managed to take her breath away so easily. It wasn't like the kiss had been anything but the simple greeting Emily intended it to be, but she still felt her heart and breath catch.

The only thing she was sure of was that she was glad Emily reacted the same way. "That sounds great."

**Author's note: Should I add a sex scene?**


	8. Chapter 8: Celebration

Maya followed Emily down the stairs and grabbed her hand when she reached the bottom. "See you tonight," She smiled as Emily turned to face her. "I need to close up here and go home to change, so how about we say…" She looked at her watch. "Seven?"

"Seven it is." Emily looked at their entwined hands with a smile. She stepped in closer to Maya and moved in to kiss her goodbye, waiting just long enough to hear Maya's breath catch before touching her lips to hers, sweetly.

Maya pulled back slowly and looking into Emily's eyes. She'd always loved Emily's eyes. They were so lively, when she looked at them she never had to wonder how real the moment was. She was never left wondering if Emily felt the same, which meant a lot in her not so stellar love life—while until recently, "See you later."

Emily kissed her check, "See you then," walking out the door of Maya's shop, glancing back as she turned the corner to see Maya still standing there, watching her.

Maya moved to the check-out counter of her shop, pretending not to hear her employee, Kara, shuffle back to it. "Is inventory done?" She leaned on the counter as she spoke.

"Finished a half-hour ago, right before Emily got here." Kara commented, smiling. "You know, you two still make a cute couple." She commented easily.

Maya smiled. "We do, don't we," pausing to think of how well their relationship has been going so far. "Now, I have a studio to clean up, a store to close, and a date to get ready for. Can you straighten up down here while I clean up the studio?"

Kara nodded, "You are the boss," and moved to get the broom out to sweep.

Maya smirked. "I am, aren't I." And with that headed up the stairs to clean up the mess she left up there.

Emily walked back into Spencer's house, trying to think of what to wear. She decided on a pair of gray jeans and a white polo shirt and called it a day.

She still needed to have her belongings shipped over from her apartment in Italy and what she had in storage in Texas, but she figured she'd wait until she had a more permanent living arrangement—as the house she just bought was in no condition to house them.

Just another item to add to her to-do list among having her parents bring her car up so she could return the rental car, find an apartment to stay in while she worked on her home, and figure out what to do with the rest of her life.

She glanced at her watch. She would have to put that thought on hold for the moment. Maya was just what she needed to relax her overwhelmed brain.

Maya heard the knock at her door and knew it seven o'clock. Emily was always prompt and as she looked at her state of undress—standing there in a pair of unbuttoned jeans, trying to find her favorite shirt—it frustrated her.

She ran down stairs, buttoning the shirt that she had grabbed out of her closet at random, and opened the door half way through buttoning the shirt. "I'm running a bit behind," Maya stated with a quick kiss and started back up the stairs leaving the door open. "I'll be down in a moment."

Emily had no idea what Maya said, but what she did know was that she wished the buttons on her shirt would just fly off to reveal the rest of Maya. She shook the thought out of her head and walked into the living room, closing the door behind her.

The moment Maya had seen Emily time had slowed. She no longer cared that Emily was prompt and she wasn't. Or that her favorite shirt seemed to crawl into a dark hole and vanished into some other dimension.

What she did care about was how that white shirt looked against Emily's tan skin and the idea of that tanned skin wrapped around her. She let out a slow breath. Every time she worked up the will to go out she had a revelation for a new painting—and her art had come first for awhile—so it had been awhile since she'd had time to date or invited someone into her bed. And being around Emily was really make her realize how much she wanted to invite someone into her bed.

She walked down about five minutes after her declaration that she needed another moment and upon entering the first floor of her home she found Emily studying the painting above her fireplace.

"Ready?" Maya asked as she grabbed her bag from the hall table.

Emily turned and smiled, "Of course."

Emily lead Maya to her rental car and opened the car door for her, as had become habit for her.

"I heard there was a new Mexican restaurant in town. Would you like to check them out for dinner before heading to the club?"

Maya looked over at Emily as she slide into the driver seat. "Sounds like a plan."

Dinner went amazing as usual. Emily never understood how they never ran out of things to say, but they still had the ability to just chat at ease about whatever thought came to mind without feeling like they had to. And the food was great.

Emily walked over to Maya. "Here is your drink," she offered it while taking a sip of her own.

Maya smiled and took a drink before setting both their drinks on the table. She took Emily's hand and led her onto the dance floor with a smirk. She moved Emily's hand to rest on her abdomen as she grinded to the music. Her smirk reappearing when she heard Emily's breath hitch.

It was just after one in the morning when they finally made their way out of the club. Neither was really drunk since the moment they stepped onto the dance floor they hadn't wanted to leave the dance floor.

Emily pulled up in front of Maya's house and turned off the car, walking around to open Maya's car door.

Maya glanced over her shoulder as Emily escorted her to her door. "Tonight was a lot of fun." She smiled.

Emily returned the smile. "The perfect way to celebrate buying my first house." Emily had the condo in Italy, but that wasn't exactly the same as the commitment she made buying the worn down house she'd just finalized.

Maya turned to face Emily, taking a step closer to Emily, "Yes, it was."

Emily slowly, but passionately kissed her goodnight, but as she pulled away Maya moved to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you come in?"

Emily's eyes darkened with desire at the words, knowing their implication. As Maya pulled away, as an answer Emily kissed Maya with the hunger she felt for her.

She gave into the kiss for a few moments before pulling back. "I'd rather finish this inside," with that she turned and opened the door, taking Emily's hand and leading her up to her bedroom.

As the bedroom door closed Emily pushed her up against it. Their hands instantly started to roam under each other's shirts to mold with the body they hadn't touched since high school. They took their time just exploring each other's bodies, reacquainting themselves with their soon-to-be lover's body. Emily got to the edge of the silk lingerie Maya was wearing and her eyes went nearly black with desire.

She moved her hands to unbutton Maya's blouse and looked at the silk chemise in crimson red. The material so thin it was almost transparent. At that moment Maya's hands unclasped the front clasp of the bra Emily wore and moved her hands under the satin fabric. The pleasure of Maya's fingers tracing the areolas of her breast mixed with the pleasure of seeing her gorgeous body made her moan. I undid the chemise and took a moment to take in more of Maya's amazing body before tracing them lightly with her fingers, teased the left nipple with my thumb and forefinger.

Her moan came through the pleasurable haze surrounding me. She'd abandon the job of undressing Emily as she squirmed with the arousal and pleasure. She mumbled her name as she moved to give the same treatment to her right breast.  
>Emily kissed her neck as she slowly massaged her breast hearing her own name, felt her nails dug into her shoulders. She smiled and softly nipped Maya's collarbone as she slowly made her way down. Her mouth quickly followed her hands and she started to nuzzle at the skin she had just taken her hand from.<p>

Emily smiled and pulled Maya against her. She ran her hands over Maya's toned abdomen. It may not of contained the definition that hers did, but no one would say Maya was out of shape or needed to lose weight.

She felt her hands hit Maya's jeans and hesitated for a moment. She wanted to take her time with Maya. She ran her hands back up her stomach as she switched her ministrations to the left breast.

She slowly moved her hands back down to the jeans and moved her fingers underneath them. She could feel that the fabric she wore under them was also silk as she moved her mouth down to Maya's stomach. She alternated between soft kisses and light nips, all the while looking into Maya's eyes.

And as she did this she unbuttoned the jeans Maya wore and undid the zipper before hooking her fingers in the band of the jeans and pulling them down. The piece of fabric she wore under them matched the chemise and was little more than a scrap. She could hear her sharp intake of breath. Her hands moved to fist Emily's long, black hair in her hands. She pulled back slightly to remove the last barrier keeping Maya from her.

She urged Emily further and she quickly pulled down the scrap of fabric. She pulled back on last time to take in the sight of Maya bare before her eyes. She ran her hands up Maya's body and then back down. She moved her hands down her legs and back up, stopping at her inner thigh.

She drew her fingers in circles and upon Maya's groan, and command to stop teasing her, she buried her face in her and ran her tongue across her slit. Maya fisted her hands into Emily's hair at this.

Her own breath was coming in ragged breathes, as she ran her hand up her thigh and move two fingers into her.

Emily kept her pace slow and Maya kept her hips at pace with Emily's fingers and mouth. Emily knew she was close, so she withdrew her fingers and slid her tongue into her and rubbed her clit with her fingers. She tensed and cried out as she crested for the first time of the night. "Emily…!"

She was panting as Emily moved up to kiss her, becoming aware of the ache between her own legs. Maya pushed her on shaky legs towards the bed as she finished undressing Emily.

She pushed Emily onto the bed.

Emily ran my hands over her shoulders as she nipped the tip of her right breast; her eyes nearly cross with pleasure and wrapped her legs around her waist to keep Maya close to her. Every touch sending sensation running through her body, "More—oh God, Maya—more," Emily gasped.

She smiled up at me before she trailed kisses down Emily's body.

It was just the start of a long night.

**Author's Note: Reviews on my first sex scene? And for future chapters in group scenes should I incorporate more about her friends lives? Do you want to know what I believe should happen to the other couples? Of course this will still be an Emaya-centric story. Which pairings do you like? Which ones do you hate?**


	9. Chapter 9: Who's There?

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Good news, school's out! Why is that good news? I can't stay up until wee hours of the morning and ignore responsibilities just so I can update this story! Now that that is out of the way I have few notes:**

**First off, I want to hear baby names. Boys or girls names—first and middle.**

**Second off, I am finally starting to move into the rising action of this story. This is more of a foreshadowing of what's to come. PS: If you've read Hamlet, the title of the chapter ("Who's there?") is a hint. Watch out for ghost. Tell me do you think the "ghost" of my story is going to end up being more like **_**Hamlet**_**'s Old Hamlet or **_**The Christmas Carol**_**'s Marley?**

**Finally, I appreciate all the reviews. They have really helped motivate me into finally updating. They always help.**

When Emily awoke the first thing she noticed was how wonderful it felt to have Maya sleeping in her arms. She blinked her eyes open and looked down at Maya, whom was still sleeping peacefully.

She brushed a piece of hair out of Maya's face with a smile. Normally, lying in bed once she was awake made her feel uncomfortable—as she'd been taught not to waste her life away in bed—but at moment she was wondering why this would be a waste of her life.

It was during this thought that Maya blinked her eyes open to see Emily looking towards her, yet she was clearly somewhere else. She smirked and leaned into Emily, molding her lips to hers. It wasn't a heated kiss, but no one would call it chaste. "Good morning, Emily," Maya said in that way theirs—the one that conveyed every emotion and feeling with just a greeting.

Emily had long since dropped her internal debate on the old adage, "Good morning, Maya."

Maya yawned and stretched after offering Emily a smile. "Well, half of me wants to ravage you once more before leaving this bed and the other half is yelling at me to refuel after all that ravaging we did last night—and this morning." She said it easily.

Emily moved her lips to Maya's ear and let her breath move over it for a moment before whispering, "We always have time to have our way with each other after we eat."

Emily walked out onto the back patio, knowing she'd find her friends sitting around chatting about something or other.

Normally, she would have continued onto work and left talking to them until later, because she knew they were doing to want to know about her not coming home last night. The difference was that they were all here in the middle of the day. They weren't in high school anymore, when they could ditch their responsibilities and meet up for whatever reason, whenever they felt the need to. Even if they still spent an inordinate amount of time around each other.

Emily sighed. A part of her felt like she didn't know them anymore. When she'd moved to Texas, she had distinct ideas about how their lives would be right now. Of course, she had realized high school was rather early on in a lifetime for most, but then they were not most.

Emily also had to acknowledge that some had done what she'd felt their lives' paths would take them, but even with those occasions she'd never counted on being a stranger in them. She walked down the deck stairs, "Don't you people have jobs, families, and other adult responsibilities to tend to?"

"Well we would, but we wanted to make sure that junk pile you want to call a home didn't collapse on you last night." Aria offered.

"So you decided to wait here and chat, while I could possibly be stuck under a chunk of collapsed ceiling or worse?" Emily questioned.

"Would you rather us find your body and go through the horrors of losing another friend? They'd call us the 'Unfortunate Five'." Hanna shot back.

"And they don't already call us that?" Spencer pointed out. "Emily was shot."

Hanna shifted her gaze to Spencer for a moment before looking back at Emily, "So do we have to beg for details?"

"Why do you three need an account of my private life? You're all in committed relationships, whether that be married or otherwise." Emily asked, "Based on what I know of your lives thus far, you three must have lives of your own."

Aria spoke this time, "Like you said we are in committed relationships, we've heard all we need to know about each others' sex life. You're new blood." 

Emily couldn't help but feel saddened by this, but it was partly her fault. She hadn't needed to stay away for eleven years. She was seventeen when it happened, now she was twenty-eight. She could have come back before now, but she'd chosen not to.

"Well, you'll have to wait until tonight, but unlike you three I have to work." Emily smirked.

Emily looked at the home her friends had dubbed a "junk pile" and sighed. She didn't think of it as a junk pile. It was a shell of what would be her home—her future. But looking at this home she couldn't help but think if her life was just like this shell of a home.

Sure, she had more polishing and grooming than this overgrown and neglected plot of weeds, stone, and wood. But even with the gold medals, the degrees, and all the rewards that come with the aforementioned, she felt like not everything was right.

It was what made her come back to Rosewood—what had made her buy this home in Rosewood. Rosewood had so many…ghosts and chains attached to her. She had chosen this metaphor for a reason, the night before Emily had arranged this visit she'd had a nightmare.

Maybe she could blame it on eating too late and falling asleep in front of The Christmas Carol, but she couldn't push it off like many other phantoms in her life (such as A or Ali). She'd seen herself as Marley. She was wandering around desperately with balls and chains heavily weighing her down. She couldn't move on to a more peaceful place, couldn't take back what had already been done. But unlike Marley, it wasn't her sins and crimes that kept her from peace but the "what ifs" and unfound truths that suffocated her.

When she woke up she felt like instead of her being Marley, she was Scrooge and the dream had been her warning to change how things that been left.

And as she walked moved to examine the corrected foundation she felt like this shell was already starting to lift some of the weight off her shoulders—maybe it had to do with last night. She had a possible future with Maya and that had been a huge "what if" in her mind since before she was shot.

**Sorry, very little Emaya in this one. It is more of an introduction into the plot as I mentioned ealier. More Emaya next chapter. Review, please.**


End file.
